


Atlantis: Birthplace of stars

by regnumveritatis



Series: There is no such thing as "too much Luke/Rey"! [2]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Cinnamon Roll Rey, Culture Shock, Dead Languages, Evil Snoke, F/M, Families of Choice, Historical References, Immigration & Emigration, Inspired by a Movie, Literary References & Allusions, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Misogyny, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Poor Obi-Wan, Prince Luke Skywalker, writing is cheaper than therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: Rey Kenobi is a struggling archaeologist at the British Museum who wants nothing more than to fulfill her adoptive father's dream: Finding the lost city of Atlantis. She's about to give up when fate (aided by an eccentric billionaire) gives her the means to go on an expedition, along with an unusual team of explorers who may have their own interests in mind. Together, they will travel beneath the ocean's depths to discover a lost civilization... and maybe something more.





	1. The Last Day Of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/gifts).



> So apparently this idea sold very well in the Luke/Rey AUs table I posted on chapter 16 of Rhiannon which means this will be the first of my movie Reywalker fics. After this I'll start on the Miracle on 34th Street Rey/Luke AU and after that its either the 13 to 30 Luke/Rey fic, the Age of Adaline-esque story or the A/B/O Tudor era fic with Luke as Mary I of England (not the propaganda Bloody Mary that's more myth than history, will adapt on certain aspects to fit with Luke's personality.) and Rey as Philip II of Spain.

"In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." -- Plato, 360 B.C

                          (Destruction of Atlantis: Luke's POV)

Prince Lukka'nailaestrigone, first and only biological child of the Atlantean Royal Family didn't understand why the sky went dark or why the waves rose to such a high level as he played alone in the palace nursery. The royal tutors all claimed he would grow to be a fine intellectual as well as a king but surely they were wrong if he couldn't comprehend something as simple as the weather. Perhaps mother and father could explain it to him together, though he's not sure of that option anymore. For many a moon Atlantis's King and Queen have been growing apart, with not even the slightest whispers of reconciliation. He wishes that he were older so members of the Court wouldn't feel obliged to shield him constantly from the truth. Only the king's former ward Galen, now sworn guardian of the Atlantean border believes that he is capable of accepting the new reality. Galen said that soon Father wouldn't be king, that Mother was planning to put the young prince on the throne and rule as regent. When the young monarch inquired what would happen to his father Galen said King Anakin would be forced to abdicate but not killed, though his adoptive sibling seemed to think Mother was foolhardy in clinging to sentimentality regarding Father. All this was said only after Galen made him swear not to speak a word to of what was discussed to anyone except him or Mother.

Why does Mother want him on the throne anyway? Even with her as regent there is still far too much he hasn't learned. Ruling requires discipline, dominion of intellectual and political skills and so many other abilities that no child can possibly adapt to so quickly. (Maybe that's why she never allowed a wet nurse, because she wanted him to suck wisdom from her breast directly.) Perhaps it has to do with what she and Father were fighting about in Sumerian. Sadly the young prince's Sumerian is not yet perfected the way his Egyptian or Greek is, all he caught was 'divine fury', 'betrayal' and 'open your eyes my love: you seal our destruction!!!'. Mother has made him learn to read the Egyptian figures in order to wed him to an Egyptian princess and with this secure an army to overthrow King Anakin, the arranged marriage doesn't bother him. He has always been aware that men and women of his station are not free to marry for love.

The young prince is determined to be a good husband and not picture anyone but his soon-to-be bride in thought but sometimes he dreams of a girl that he thinks would make a most lovely queen. The girl has the palest skin he has ever seen, the color of milk and honey though he suspect it is due to a lack of sunshine. Her earth-brown locks are tied up in a strange sort of braid he can't find among his subjects and she wears twin glass loops over her hazel eyes. Much like her absurd clothing and strange mannerisms, the girl is a mystery. And all like mysteries, she refuses to abandon his mind. The ridiculously dressed girl is still on his thoughts when Mother comes to drag him to the shelters, her graceful steps almost a macabre dance to the beat of the gongs as she runs with him.

This is the only time he has seen Mother so visibly frightened, not bothering to show strength to ennoble their subjects. When he requests that she explain Queen Padmé Amidala's only response is that the King's lust for power has doomed them all. Prince Luke was carrying two toys in his arm: the first was a miniature version of the funny stone objects Galen promises to teach him how to use when he's of age, the other is a doll given to him by a peasant girl in the marketplace when he and Mother were taking their daily stroll through the city. He has always loved the doll because it represents the love his people bears him, he'd promised the little girl he would keep the doll in his possession forever so he tries to break free of Mother's grip when it falls to the ground. 

Queen Padme orders him to just leave it behind, she holds his tiny hands in her willow arms as she kisses his cheek and tries not to weep in fear. Suddenly Mother's warm chestnut irises turn into a mystic blue even brighter than his and father's. The kyber crystal around the Queen's neck floats and the 'kyber star' as he has heard the lowborn call it, centers all of its ethereal light in the figure of Queen Padme Amidala. Then, without warning Mother starts levitating off the ground, taking his miniature stone object with her as she ascends straight unto the heavens. _No, Mother come back! Mother I need you!!! Father needs you!!! Your kingdom needs you!! I promised to support you in your plans. I can't just abandon you now because you're floating away...._

"Mahtim! Mahtim! Mahtim!"

Forsaking all notion of safety the Prince runs over to the blue light that is now covering the core of Atlantis like a shroud, trying to find a way to reach his mother before it's too late- Just as he's about to cross the shrinking cerulean walls a strong pair of arms push him back into the inner part of the mysterious shroud. Standing, the young Monarch sees Galen who is now stuck on the outside of the sphere. No! Please no! I can't lose the both of you in one day! The two sons of the king, one by fostering and one by blood, each place their hands on their side of the sphere. Previously rising waves now begin their torturous descent below, he knows Galen and all the others outside will drown. He blames himself for the death of Atlantis's protector. For the second time today, strong arms pull him apart from his pursuit to stay near a loved one. on this occasion Father's voice is the one he hears.

{Look away my son!!! Look away!!!!}

Dutiful to what he believes shall be the end, the young prince closes his eyes and lets Father engulf him as the Atlantean Civilization glimpses the sun for the last time.


	2. Of presentations and strange men in the tea room

                    British Museum, London September 1914 (Rey's POV)

She wears her very best dress for this occasion, a blue chiffon and cream lace hobble dress with a decorative fixed blue chiffon waistband that she's been careful not to stain with chalk half a dozen times already. If she were a man then a hand-me-down suit and tie would suffice but since she's an 'unfortunate female' then she needs to put the twice the effort for half the recognition. After two years and several historical institutions calling her delusional (and two that tried to place her in an asylum: one for 'moral insanity' and the other for hysteria. The only reason she's not staying at the second one is because back then her adopted father's old friend Professor Quinlan payed for her release) Rayne 'Rey Kenobi has finally won a chance to present her case to the British Museum. She goes over her presentation one last time.

 _Back straight, shoulders loose yet austere Miss Kenobi. You can do this, make Obi-Wan proud._ The young woman owed everything in her life to former Army Colonel/Classic History scholar Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had given her a home, an education and for the whole of their years together, the dream she coveted most: a **family.** Colonel Kenobi was infamous amongst the British academic circles for 'obsessing over Plato's metaphorical city'. He'd discovered an old Hindi inscription during his expedition as a young man that gave him a clue to the lost city of Atlantis and ever since he'd dedicated his entire life to tying different clues scattered across Indo-European and Greco-Roman lore as well as history in order to find the mythical city. At first the Cambridge scholars had thought he was writing a historical fiction novel so they slightly indulged but once he began gathering more information and it became clear that his intentions were nothing short of a full-scale expedition the once celebrated Scholar went from highly coveted intellectual to Nationwide laughingstock.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had made her dream a reality, it was more than fair that she returned the favor. That's why she's fluent in 14 languages, out of which only 4 aren't dead languages. That's why she took cartography lessons instead of learning to play piano like all the other girls her age. That's why she's working in a boiler room instead of accepting the small but comfortable office they promised if she stopped promoting her expedition to find the Guardian of the Whill's Journal and then Atlantis. Her adopted father was nothing if not loyal, Rey is loyal to his memory in turn.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. First off I'd like to thank you for taking the time to hear my proposal. 

Now we've all heard of the legend of Atlantis. A continent somewhere in the mid-Atlantic... that was home to an advanced civilization.. possessing technology far beyond our own, that according to our friend Plato (she points to her portrait of the Greek philosopher) was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea.

Now, some of you may ask why Atlantis? It's just a myth isn't it? Well, that's where you're wrong. Before the Egyptians built the pyramids Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of flight. Impossible you say? Well, no. Not for them.

Numerous ancient cultures across the world agree that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind... More potent than steam, coal or any of our modern internal combustion engines. 

So gentlemen, I propose we find Atlantis. Find that power source and bring it back to the surface."

Rey makes use of an illuminated book from the Knights Templar to introduce the Guardian of the Whill's Journal. To prove its location she lifts her father's last expedition token: an old Viking shield that shows the journal lies in Iceland. The phone rings and she fixes the left boiler for Mr. Mitaka, still careful to keep her dress pretty as she solves the problem and keeps her mouth shut through his angry ranting. She's about to go over her charted course when her alarm clock that she set to go thirty minutes before the meeting. Punctuality is a big selling point and she plans to take advantage of it. Then all of a sudden the message tube sends a telegram. Well, she can spare a few seconds. There's nothing to free about.

"Dear Miss Kenobi, this is to inform you... that your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30 pm to 3:30 pm. What? ( Another telegram glides down the tube) Dear Miss Kenobi, due to your absence.. the Board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend. Mr. Hux's office. Can't they ever play by the rules like everyone else!?!"

She forgets all her years of Victorian etiquette when she runs after the board, cheeks flushed as she holds her skirts and a few maps in her hands while racing after the lousy blue bloods (and bastard blue blood in Hux's case but that didn't teach him any humility.) Rey arrives just in time to hear them laugh at her, Doctor Damask slams the door on her, Professor Palpatine hits her with his blasted cane. Doctor Dooku or the head of Oriental studies protege Lady Aayla Secura, the only members of the board that actually like Rey (and the people that arranged for this meeting, giving her a year to prepare her case) are both proving that they're each worth a hundred of these fancy-pants by fighting in the war. Doctor Dooku is at the trenches in Marne with his son Qui-Gon, Secura is serving as a female sniper in the Russian Army, apparently she's seen some combat already. But she can still get Mr. Hux to see things her way if she's fast....

"Wait! Mr. Hux! Sir, I have new evidence that..(He steps into his car) Please stop! Sir if you.. Could you hold (she hands him a map, he doesn't throw it out, she takes it as a good start) Thank you very much sir. Please look at-"

"This museum funds scientific expeditions based on facts, not legends and folklore. Besides we need you here Miss Kenobi."

"You do?"  _Maybe he's going to compensate for denying me an expedition with allowing me to work in an actual office or help in the new translation of Plato's Republic...Oh please let me be right!_

 _"_ Of course we need you Miss Kenobi! Winter's coming and despite your.. mental impediment your skills in the boiler room will guarantee you employment here till the end of your days."  _Why that swine headed, two tone Chimera!!!_

"I speak more languages than half of your translators and you want me as a handyman!!"

"Onward!"

"The journal's in Iceland. I'm 100% certain of it sir!"

In hindsight jumping on Mr. Hux's car was not a proper or sensible thing to do. But as Machiavelli would say 'the ends justify the means' and unlike most people she's tried every other course of action like his book recommends instead of just abusing his one quote to excuse anything. Pulling her last resort she takes out her typed letter of resignation, the man doesn't seem to be hearing much as he tries to swerve her off the car. Where's the law when you need it? Finally Hux's chaffeur succeeds in launching Rey off the car, ripping her skirt with his blasted automobile's windshield wiper. Oh no you don't! You will listen to me! In righteous anger she screams.

"If you refuse to fund my expedition I'll quit!!!" 

(The chaffeur drives back to where she's keeled over on the road.)"And do what Miss Rayne? Throw your career down the toilet like the blundering fool you called father? You show great potential Miss Kenobi, don't waste your intellectual talents chasing after a Greek fairytale."

"But I can prove Atlantis exists if you just give me the funds to find the Guardian of the Whill's Journal. Please...."

"You want money for a boat? (Hux throws her a nickel.) There, buy a steamboat ticket and jump into the Thames. Maybe the filthy water will clear your head. Then again, it probably won't: it's a miracle you made it this far to begin with. Rabble is always rabble, no matter what Pygmalion claims."

She's reminded in that moment, as Curator Hux's fancy 1910 Horch drives away that she is a 22 year old maid with no marriage promise, no permanent address and no long lasting job. No man wants a girl who took cartography instead of music, no school wants an instructor that encouraged her female students to pursue college instead of boys, labeling her 'radical suffragette' to every teaching position in England. The only reason she's not sleeping in the bridge is cause her landlady Madam Kanata lets Rayne stay out of sheer pity every time her penny-mongering employment pays a week late. That she was nothing, just a stray urchin that had the luck of seeing another kid steal Obi-Wan Kenobi's pocket and be adopted by the man later on. Rey picks herself off the ground, slightly lamenting her now ruined with muddy water dress that sports a wantonly ripped skirt she has to cover up to prevent being arrested for public indecency*. A police officer still tries to grab her in spite her attempts because part of her pantaloons are showing, it's only her quick wit that manages to spare her further humiliation. 

The incident lowers her abismal low self-esteem. How's Rey supposed to convince people Atlantis is real when she can barely convince an officer of the law she's not a woman of the night? As if asserting her worthlessness, the heavens decide to send forth a freezing rain that chills her bones. It's scandalously late when Rey arrives at Max's women housing but the old woman's kind enough to give her a cloth and keep quiet. Small mercies in the grand scheme of things but appreciated nonetheless. Miss Kenobi opens her door and puts down her small, cheap cotton purse on the counter. She hopes her cat is nicer tonight than all the other males seen or talked with today.

 "BB-8, I'm home. Here, kitty, kitty."

Where is that white and ginger feline? She figures the poor boy's probably hiding from the rain and thunder in her tiny bedroom, no longer trusting the tea room since the window cracked. I'm sorry BB-8, we're not going to Iceland. Not that you would have liked it, you lovable ball of fur. But you would have loved the house in Sunny Spain I wanted to buy us after becoming rich and famous. 

"Rayne Tano Kenobi?"

Suddenly she catches sight of a dark figure, tall and lean. Rey sees a man best described as... dark, fractured with a haunting desperation hidden behind a calm composure that somehow enhanced his sensuality. If the bobby* had been half as attractive then he might have been right in wanting to arrest her. This mysterious being is causing deeply impure thoughts in her usually moderate mental state.  _This mysterious man who could be Jack the ripper for all I know. What's wrong with me? Jessika's right: I have been on my own for too long... I'll just ask who he is and if he doesn't answer then I'll hit him using my shoes as a weapon. Yeah, that sounds logical._

She speaks but her voice doesn't sound as confident as she wants it to. Probably Mr. Hux's fault.

"Who...who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Glad you asked beautiful. I came down the chimney. Early Christmas present. My name is Kylo Ren. I'm acting on behalf of my employer."

"Who is your employer?"

"I work for Lor San Tekka. Have you heard of him?"  _Of course I've heard of him. Everyone's heard of the Arabic librarian's assistant that earned a fortune overnight when his home struck oil and became one of the greatest art and literature sponsors in the world._

"And what does Mr. San Tekka want with me?"

"He has a business proposal for you. Your translation of Aristotle's Comedy spiked his interest. I'm here to pick you up."

"Does your employer have no concept of etiquette?!? If he doesn't then let me educate you both:An unmarried woman can't leave in the middle of the night with a man. It's not proper."

"Which is why your landlady Madam Kanata graciously agreed to act as your chaperone."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but this is a one-time opportunity Miss Kenobi: the moment I walk out that door it's gone."

She shouldn't even be considering this looney's offer. This could very well be a plot to ensure an unfortunate mailman finds her on the pavement tomorrow. But Maz is coming and she pities the serial killer who tries to pull one on her. Besides, this man is interested in her skills as a translator, not a maid or handyman.  _I'm sorry father: I did my best to make your dream come true but I've run out of options, I'm eating sardines and rent's overdue. I promise I'll find another way to preserve your legacy. If they allow it I'll dedicate a whole stack of translated books to you in fancy handwriting._

"Hey Kenobi: are you coming? Time is money you know."

Boldly, unapologetically she takes Kylo Ren's gloved hand. Unaware that she's just made the biggest decision of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The standard for minimum skin exposure in 1914 London was ankle-height for women in Great Britain.  
> Higher than this measure resulted in arrest until 1915 when the war effort forced women to wear shorter, more effective clothes for their work.  
> *Bobby: British slang for cop.  
> Hands out tin cup: comments please????


	3. Nostalgic billionaries and gifts left behind

                                      English countryside, A few hours after events of chapter 2 (Rey's POV)

The ongoing thunder does nothing to calm down Rayne Kenobi's all too present nerves. In Arthur Conan Doyle's detective novels a stormy night often hails some sort of danger the heroes have yet to notice, a villainous plot lurking in the dark tempest, creeping in through the horrid weather.  _For Christ's sake Kenobi, pull yourself together silly little bookworm. It'll do you no good to keep your head in the clouds and back on planet earth where it belongs._ Fortunately Maz's small but domineering presence ensures that Rey's worst-case scenarios limit themselves to single digit numbers. The older woman never lets go of her hand as they ride together in a car that probably cost more than Rey's earned in her short life and keeps offering the lifeline as they step out the fancy vehicle to enter a lavish mansion where Maz's apartment building can fit a hundred times over and still have room to spare. Why do billionaires need such large manors anyhow? Most of them only have two to four children at most, so it's not like they need the space. If Rey had a house that large she'd rent the rooms to some large Irish family at the lowest cost those people had never seen. Of course, that will never happen. Rey is going spend her days fetching this Lor San Tekka coffee and making figgy pudding whenever it suits him, otherwise she'd be speaking to a fellow linguist the moment she entered that obscene habitat.  

Maz hits Mr. Ren with her cane for trying to adjust Rey's plaid wool scarf without permission, honestly does he think she's a boy underneath her plaid cotton voile dress with wrist long flutter sleeves? He'd mercifully allowed her time to change into a cleaner outfit. This wasn't nearly as nice as what she wore for those ungrateful pea-brains back at the British Museum but it was warm and soft, two things Rey desperately needed right now. It has also has the added bonus of being washable if this Lor San Tekka decides to throw her out into the rain. Maz strategically adjusts her scarf to present a better image to their mysterious host. Deciding to act courageously Miss Kenobi asks Kylo (Is he a Welshman? After all his name means ruler in that language. She'll inquire about his origins if this 'proposal' goes smoothly) if there's anything she should avoid when Rey meets his employer. An ancient Ming dynasty vase captures her interest shortly before they enter the elevator. Kylo frowns in displeasure, clearly not amused by her getting side-tracked.

"Hurry up: Mr. San Tekka does not like to be kept waiting (he leads Rey and Maz to the elevator, no longer attempting to physically alter her appearance. Huh, Maz's cane is harder than it looks. On the way down his voice is commanding) You will address him as 'Mr. San Tekka' or 'Sir'. You will both stand unless asked seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point. Are we clear? (She hopes he doesn't mind her gulp as Kylo and Maz stay behind while he closes the elevator) And relax beautiful. He doesn't bite... often."

With that ominous sentence Kylo Ren leaves her alone in the huge room with a gaudy fireplace that could warm up half of Fleet Street's homeless urchins. Cautiously Miss Kenobi steps forward to the great fireplace where she gets a better look at the portraits. One painting in particular captures the whole scope of her attention, not because of details or the painter's prestige. No what makes that painting so captivating to Rey is the person standing to Lor San Tekka in this portrait, the man whom she misses more than anything in the world: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Could it really be a portrait of him? Cambridge took down his painting after his 'delusions took full command of the man's senses'. Outside of her tiny apartment he has no place of honor. She'd best say it out loud, lest this be a hallucination.

"Father?"

"Finest explorer I ever met."

She turns to the voice's direction and finds an old man, dressed in loose-fitting garments that stands from a Arabic carpet after performing the Salah*. Rey greets him with the traditional Muslim blessing, this causes the elder gentleman to inquire if she speaks Arabic to which she replies that her gasp on the language is better in writing than in conversation. Nevertheless, the old man who has presented himself as Lor San Tekka's smile when he say he's pleased to meet her is genuine so perhaps there's hope for the day yet.

"How exactly did you know my father Sir?"

"I took his class on Cambridge years ago when my newfound fortune allowed me to expand my education, we went together on some of his ludicrous expeditions. He spoke of you fondly and often."

"Strange, he never mentioned you Mr. San Tekka."

"Of course not, he knew how much I valued my privacy." 

"Sir, for what purpose have you summoned me here?"

She doesn't think it a illogical question, the old man has absolutely made Rey's entire week by proving that someone besides her still remembered Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi in a positive light but Rayne has a feeling that Lor san Tekka is not the type of man to bring a person all the way here just to reminisce. The old man smiles and Rey thinks that he's comparing her to Father, not that she minds. As far as she's concerned there is no greater compliment in this or any universe.

"Look on that table."

Rey walks over and sees a rectangle shaped object wrapped in brown paper, by all means there's nothing extraordinary about this package or so she thinks until the young woman reads the note on the other side which says 'For Rayne, with love from Obi-Wan Kenobi',

"This i- this is from my father."

"He brought that package to me years ago. Obi-Wan's instructions were that if anything happened to him i had to give you it to you when you were ready."

 Tepidly the young linguist and archaeologist unties the strings holding the paper, taking extra care not to rip Obi-wan's handwriting apart. She'd expected a book to further her studies on Ancient Languages, perhaps in Ancient Egyptian or Aramaic. What she finds is the tome that she'd petitioned sending a team to Iceland for. There it is, exactly the way it was painted in the Benedictine book that her Father gifted her. 

"This is the Guardian of The Whill's journal!!! Mr. San Tekka, this journal is the key to finding the lost continent of Atlantis."

 _Oh joy, he's laughing at me. Who died and declared me the official clown for elite men with an interest in history?_ "Atlantis, dear child don't jest with me. I wasn't born yesterday."

"This is no joke Sir: look at this, coordinates, clues, it's all here."

"It looks like gibberish to me child and I'm fluent in 14 languages."

"That's because it's written in a dialogue that no longer exists."

"Is that so? What a pity, perhaps you can use it as a paperweight."

"It's not gibberish to me Sir. My father discovered the cipher for the Atlantean dialogue years ago and he taught me everything he knew. Besides, I've spent my whole life studying dead languages so it's hard for this to illegible to me." 

"There's still a chance the journal is a fake."

Just like that, every bit of her stubbornness rises from the muddy grave Mr. Hux had carelessly dug for her father's dream. Without the Journal finding Atlantis was a distant fantasy but with it a well-equipped, trained crew could successfully discover the largest archaeological finding in modern history, one that would turn that Yale professor who found Machu Picchu into old news faster than the blink of an eye. Now that she's holding the Journal in her hands Rayne Kenobi will not rest until she has laid eyes upon the magnificent ruins of the lost continent. 

"Mr. San Tekka, my father would have known if this was a fake. I would know. I will stake everything I own, everything I believe in that this is the genuine Guardian of The Whill's journal."

"In that case: what do you want to do with it?"

"Look for funding, I'll talk to the museum."

"They'll never believe you."

"I **will** show them. I'll make them believe."

"Just like you did this afternoon?"

"How do you know about that? Never mind, I will find Atlantis on my own. I don't care if I have to steal a row boat-"

"Congratulations Miss Kenobi, that is exactly what I believed would come out of Obi-Wan's true daughter."

The old man pushes a button and the miniature model of a highly advanced submarine comes out, Lor San Tekka proceeds to tell her the entire expedition's been arranged, from the crew, which was the same that brought the Journal back, to the launch date. (She squeals and hugs the man once Lor told her the Journal was in Iceland) He goes on to explain how her father 'bore him to death' with years recollecting clues on where to find the book and how the Arabic gentleman had sworn that if Obi-Wan Kenobi ever found it then he would personally fund the expedition.

"Your father's gone now but with you lies the opportunity to go forth where he could not...Obi-Wan Kenobi was a great man, you and i are probably the ones who knew how great. Those buffoons at Cambridge dragged him, made him a cautionary tale. He deserved much better than what he was granted. If I could just bring back one shred of proof....This will begin to set things right, of that I'm sure. So what do you say Miss Kenobi: we need an expert in gibberish."

"I need to take care of some things first. My clothes-"

"Packed."

"My lease-"

"Your landlady's discussing the terms with my lawyer as we speak."

"My books-"

"In storage."

"BB-8 has to come with me. That's non negotiable." (A maid comes in that moment and hands her the beloved cat who purrs in delight upon being in a warm room.)

"Your father always said that we are weighed by the weight we leave our children. This Journal is his gift to you. Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?"  
  
"I'm your girl Mr. San Tekka! I promise I won't let you down and neither will BB-8."

Rayne Kenobi hugs the old man again in pure contentment as she silently thanks God for this unexpected chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Salah: also spelled salat, the practice of formal worship and prayer in Islam  
> Hands out tin cup: comments please???? I'd like to know if this story is up to bar with your expectations.


	4. The journey begins

Maz's farewell had a few tears in it but the old woman insisted they were tears of joy at 'knowing someone finally sees your worth'. Rey will miss her, Maz's the closest thing the young lady ever had to a grandmother. Mister San Tekka was kind enough to ensure Maz was paid Rey's long-overdue rent, claiming it was the least he could do after the old woman tended to Obi-Wan's daughter so selflessly. To Lor San Tekka debts are a matter of honor, just like they'd been to Rey's father. No wonder the two men were friends.

Despite the fervent enthusiasm which only keeps budding steadily within her chest, Rey throws up on the docking station Lor San Tekka gave her directions for. It was probably the carrots she ate in the boat menu. True, she shouldn't have eaten the lousy vegetable but the part of Rey that's still a street urchin wondering when her next meal will be hadn't let her refuse the food freely given. Better food of which some contents would stay in your stomach after vomiting than no meal at all.

As Rey stands in her brand new traveling coat (another gift from Lor who took one look at her old one and took her shopping as a response) she clutches the wool twill weave coat with silk satin lining fiercely to make herself  **not  **think about the fact she's surrounded by huge military-trained men who could grind her bones into dust if they wished. 

An older woman's voice keeps blaring out through the radio waves. The soldiers around Rayne Kenobi all press their ears together to blot out the car horns that aren't so bad in her opinion or BB-8's. Maybe a lifetime in traffic-jammed, smog-coated London has left cat and owner alike numb to the depth of sounds.

"Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sign... ha ha, we are all very amused."

Around ten minutes after arriving, Rey comes to the conclusion that she won't find where to report without asking for directions. 'God please show me who is least likely to think me bothersome when I as-' She holds BB-8 closer and stops with the pity party. She doesn't have to fear these people: the whole reason they're gathered here today is because of Father and on a smaller scale, because of her. Nothing will happen to her, she's valuable to the expedition. It'd take the world's greatest idiots (and then some) to kill the only person capable of translating the maps . She won't be unappreciated here because of her origins, or because she was 'born the wrong gender'. Here talent will be the deciding factor; if she's brave then Rey just might make it. Scratch that-she **WILL** make it, for Obi-Wan's sake if not for hers.

'I was nervous preparing for my presentation and having my voice heard by a small group of men. That lady on the radio must have a large sense of confidence if she can blare out sarcasm and reprimand an army of large men. I need to be brave like her'. Well, no time like the present to carry out inner resolutions. Rayne fixes her black traveling hat and walks over to the first man she sees, trying her best to look calm and composed as the very tall figure keeps rummaging around the automobile.

"Excuse me sir? Could you please show me where to report in?"

The man turns and Rey finds she’s staring face-to-face with Kylo Ren once more, though this time the shock and unbidden warmth are (thankfully) nowhere to be found. It's logical for Lor San Tekka to send one of his assistants on the journey. That way the older gentleman ensures there's no 'funny business' going around while he's thousands of miles above sea level and unable to communicate with them. Kylo smiles at her, a flirtatious grin that should probably excite her cause it's been ages since a man her age stared at her in a form which could develop into a romantic interest. But Rey feels nothing apart from the still present excitement of going to find the lost continent, the birthplace of stars as Saint Jeronimo called Atlantis. If Mister Ren notices her lack of enthusiasm he doesn't care.

"Miss Kenobi, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? You'll be reporting to me."

"Glad to have someone I know here, though I don't think there are any chimneys here for you to climb so I reckon you'll be bored Mr. Ren."

He smirks, this time in a way that indicates he's amused with her rusty humor skills. 'Huh, I have good joking instincts. Who knew?' Kylo's smirk turns into a frown once an older man who looks to be younger than Lor San Tekka but older than Rey's father was when he died from that malignant growth in his lungs that took him away from her calls out for a 'Ben' in short succession and loud enough that even her ears are bothered by it.

"Hold that thought Rey."

"There you are son; I got a bone to pick with you Benny."

"For the millionth time it's Kylo now dad!!"

 "Yeah whatever. What the hell is all this gourmet stuff your Ivy League College buddies hitched on my wagon? Garlic-stuffed olives? Turkish delight? Caviar: _**what the hell is caviar?!?**_ "

"It’s fish eggs dad and they're highly nutritious. The men need protein from the four basic food groups."

"Then why not just grab some salted trout and be done with it? Besides your mother and I raised you on the four basic food groups: meat, potatoes, milk and more meat."

Oh Rey likes this older man and how he says what he means with no apologies at all. (Rey means it in a platonic manner and even if she didn't, she's never going to approach a man with a wedding ring. She has nothing if not her dignity). Not surprising, really. She's always preferred more seasoned gentlemen to those her own age. All through her college years she had the biggest crush on Professor Talon Karrde from Economics class; it was probably his eyes that did it. Rayne Kenobi is a longtime admirer of the cerulean eye color. Her father used to joke that if she didn't marry a man with blue eyes he'd eat his own hat.

The red lights flashing combined with the not-yet-named older woman's voice blaring alongside the horns bring the father-son dispute to an end. Rey is worried for a moment they won't reconcile but then she sees Kylo's father accidentally fall through upon hearing the horns and his son picks him up. The older man ruffles his hair, Rey witnesses Kylo's real smile for the first time (albeit they've only known each other a short time so it might not be so rare an occurrence). _'Why did I doubt they cared about other? Family loves one another as a rule.'_

Miss Kenobi thinks Kylo's father would be the oddest person she met today. Less than two minutes she stood corrected when she accidentally bumped into another attractive young man whom Rey likes because he took the time to give BB-8 a bit of string and compliment her hat. Rey thought Perceval Ovidio Dameron (Call me 'Poe' Miss) a perfectly normal, animal-loving youth until he turned back to his cart and Rey picked a stray **DYNAMITE** stick from the thing. 'Is no one whose nice to her even a teensy-bit normal?' BB-8 liked him though, so Rey won't pretend she's a better judge of character than the cat who clawed the tenant that tried to rob Maz last year before anything was clear.

Lor San Tekka showing up in the traditional Ottoman Navy uniform interrupts any further incidents with new and interesting people. The older man's miltary outfit makes Rey immensely glad that nobody here works for the government because there's a good chance they won't know his uniform is over 20 years old and imprison her father's friend for treason. A taller man with no hair whatsoever and a series of strange scars on his face stands next to Lor on the life-scale version of the submarine he showed her in his house. Rey puts aside her gut feeling to run from the British uniformed individual next to Lor and focuses on her benefactor instead.

"Rey: where have you been dear child? I want you to meet Commander Snoke. He led the Iceland team that brought the journal back." _'You can do this Rey. Just shake his hand, don't run away...'_

Snoke's hand is pale yet strong as his (In her opinion) unnaturally long fingers grasp hers. She forces herself not to think about the predatory glance in his eyes.' Father trusted him, which means I should give him an opportunity. If I don't then I'll be London's biggest hypocrite.'

"Rey Kenobi. A pleasure to meet the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I see you have the journal."

"Yes, did you ever open it and look inside Commander?"

"Indeed, I did. The book holds some fascinating illustrations hinting at Sumerian, Egyptian and future Judeo-Christian - but I personally prefer the Occidental Baroque movement."

All right, he told me the truth. That dissipates to urge to run away a bit, yet I can't help but think that something's wrong here. Never mind, if events turn peculiar Lor has people to manage his affairs during this situation. Should anything strange (or should she say stranger, in light of current events) happen Kylo will report it. BB-8 still cowers in his cage when Rey's near Colonel Snoke, the cat's owner decides not to trust the military man too much because of it. That being said, she turns the whole of her attention to Lor San Tekka.

"I must congratulate you Mr. San Tekka: when you settle a bet, you settle it well."

"Your father always believed there was no fixed price for the pursuit of knowledge."

"Well, believe me; this will be small change compared to the value of what we're going to learn on this voyage."

Commander Snoke remarks that this trip will be enriching for all of us. The genuine belief in the man's tone makes Rey wonder if BB-8's instincts are getting rickety with age. But just in case, she'll keep the Commander at arm's length. It's not like it will be hard, a young unmarried woman isn't supposed to be alone with a man according to the rules of propriety. For once, the established patriarchal protocol will work in her favor. The woman's voice informs everyone the launch will commence in 15 minutes. Lor shakes Commander Snoke's hand in formality. Once the brief exchange between both men is done, Rey hugs the Arabic gentleman one last time for luck and for gratitude just before she steps inside the submarine doors.

"Goodbye Mister San Tekka!"

"I know you'll make us proud child!!"

The submarine begins its not-so-subtle descent into the crystalline waters. Rey imprints the memory of the older gentleman's tranquil smile while waving for posterity as the surface disappears from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands out tin cup: comments please???.........


	5. Finn and Artoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have a lot ideas but not enough hours in the day. Will try to post this story more regularly (at least until I have Rey and Luke meet).

Rey feels as if she is watching the world through captain Nemo's eyes whilst the technological marvel of a submarine takes her and the rest of the crew into the heart of the ocean. If only her (past) fellow colleagues could see her now. When she discovers Atlantis, Reyne will be sure to ask Mister San Tekka for the photograph they'll post in the paper and pay Hux's maid to describe the look on his face upon realizing he could have funded the next great discovery of the 20th century. 'Eat your brains out Hux, I get to be in a submarine!!' If not for the fact she owes it to her father to handle herself with impeccable propriety she'd run all over the giant metal contraption until every nook and cranny was more familiar to her than the people assigned to clean this submarine. But seeing as her father would have acted calmly, dignified to the core regardless of how extraordinary the circumstances, Rey intends to follow suit.

The 'price of fashion' as Maz would say, takes effect once Rey's midnight blue jacquard fabric skirt hinders her rushing to the assigned dorms as quickly as the men around her. She almost gets trampled in the thin dormitory hallways, BB-8 is NOT amused and tries very hardly to escape his cage in order to claw the nearest person who trampled her. 'One of those days, women will not be called cross dressers for wanting bloomers outside of bicycle riding'. Mister Poe from earlier is kind enough to pick her up from the ground and carry BB-8, yet Rey suspects he's nice because he likes her tabby. At any rate there are worse reasons to extend friendly behavior.

When the young cartographer/linguist finally arrives in her designated bunk, she's surprised not to find anything remotely hinting at another woman's presence. Perhaps the submarine is implementing that newfangled concept of 'uni-sex' the Americans apply to their shipping companies? Perhaps they've given Rey her own room? Or perhaps her designated roommate has yet to arrive? The second option seems more likely, there's not much room to spare in this gadget and it's silly to give her full use of this chamber when there's a wonderfully stocked lab downstairs. Setting the matter aside, Rey releases BB8 and thus proceeds to carefully take off her machine embroidered tulle blouse and navy blue skirt, leaving only her long underwear and petticoat on as she lays on the bed, fully prepared to sleep.

Beebe's paw tapping her again and again prods Rey to wake up, immediately noticing small clouds of dirt falling down the bed above her. A flashlight beyond anything Rey's seen in her trips to the Science expositions zooms in on her like a telescope. Its owner is a funny little man dressed in a white and blue striped digging suit.

{You're disturbing the dirt!!!}

The odd little man's voice sounds French in origin, but Rey has no idea if he's being rude to her because of their long-standing hatred for the English or if he's using a colloquial idiom which doesn't translate as well in the King's English as it does in French. Rey checked her countenance making certain she was wearing a friendly face before she responded. 'Be friendly, you don't want to get on anybody's bad side. Maybe he'll calm down if I speak his native language?'

"Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire."

From the looks of it, the French man didn't expect her to react kindly. He stares at Rey as if she's somehow grown another head. It only lasts a moment, then he's back to pushing her out the bed.

Whilst the frenchman rants angrily, Rey pieces together the situation with what she catches from his rapid cursing French. Turns out her roommate is a geologist of sorts, he was told he'd have no male company and took that as meaning he'd bunk alone. Since he figured nobody was going to use the bed he decided to use it as a table for his earth samples from around the world. 'No wonder he's pissed, I merged 12th century English iron rust with 19th century French limestone.'

{You limes are all the same!! Always rearranging the land as you see fit!!! Who sent you here anyway, who are you? No matter I will know soon enough.}

Without the slightest warning the odd little Frenchman grabs hold of her arm and tells her not to be a crybaby as he pulls out a piece of her nail. 'Excuse me, am I supposed to like being pulled by strange men and have skin removed?' The Frenchman takes out a microscope from his suitcase, Rey assumes he's going to ramble about imperfect English genetics but instead he starts saying things which pertain to her previous and actual lifestyle/schedule. She puts her clothes back on in the meantime.

{Parchment fiber from the Nile circa 500 B. C. Lead pencil, number 2. Paint flecks of two types, one used for restoring Medieval illustrations and the other for government buildings, cat hair of course, and strawberry bath oil. These are the markings of an archaeological cartographer.} The odd Frenchman crosses another law of etiquette by tasting her once fingernail portion. {And linguist.}

Rey's jaw almost hits the floor. "Hey, hold on a minute how did you figure all that out with just my nail skin!?!?"

{This is an outrage!! You must leave at once!! Out, out, out!!}

Just as the Frenchman's pushing her into the hallway, Rey's met with the wall much earlier than anticipated. Or so she thinks until the young woman realizes the wall has a linen medical robe on. Her supposed wall is actually a young colored man who's staring disapprovingly at the Frenchman and then turns his gaze to her.

Looking apologetic, he says, "Let me guess: Artoo's pushing you out cause you sat on the dirt."

Bemused, Rey replied, "Well, in defense of Artoo, if that is his name, I potentially endangered some very delicate soil samples. In fact had he not been so eager to send out of the room or find my life story via fingernail skin I would have quickly offered my assistance to help him with damage control."

"Is that so? No wonder you don't have any friends except that old butler who sent you that fruitcake you ain't shared with nobody Artoo."

{I will share Threepio's culinary expertise with the Mademoiselle, provided she assist adequately.}

Not a second after the words have reached thin air, the same dirt-covered hands which were pushing her out the room are now escorting her back to the dormitory. BB-8 has slept through the whole thing, traitor. The doctor stays just outside the room in case Artoo changes his mind.

Twenty minutes later, Artoo deems the now placed in safely sealed cases samples 'salvageable'. Honestly, does praise only come easily to the French when they're romancing someone? Fortunately for Mister Artoo his friend's spiced fruit and walnut cake makes up for the whole ordeal tenfold. Rey gives the doctor a slice, he seems surprised she shared with him but says nothing in regards to that reaction so the young woman lets it slide.

She keeps her friendly demeanor. "My name's Kenobi, Reyne Kenobi. They hired me to make maps and translate gibberish. Pleased to meet you."

He perks up at hearing that. "Finn, Finn Sweet. Medical Officer. Any relation to old Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Funny how she spent all these years with almost no one uttering a single positive thing about her father, yet now she's in a place where people perk up at the mention of him. "Yes, he was my father."

"If you're anything like him, which I think you are based on the fact you didn't think twice about sharing with a Negro, then it's an honor."

"Don't make a big deal out of it, I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

Finn smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. A guilt Rey has so far only seen in the soldiers coming back from the trenches sans a limb, or mutilated, or having lost their best friend is flooding his dark chocolate irises. She sets figuring out what caused that thousand yard stare as a top priority.

The older woman's voice tests the microphone again before addressing the public. "Will Reyne Kenobi please report to the bridge?"

She stands up as quickly as her skirt allows. "Oh gosh, that's me. I best go. It was wonderful to meet you. Maybe we could talk again sometime?"

"We kinda have to, you're my three o'clock. It was nice meeting you too."

Rey grabs her bag stocked with all the images, documents and other tools she plans to use for her presentation. How exciting to know people will actually hear what you have to say and take it seriously. She fixes a stray hair seen in the last-minute hand mirror reflection, waves one last goodbye to Finn who hands BB8 a treat and goes to her date with destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands out tin cup: Comments please???


	6. Leviathan's wrath

She went to the British Museum's conference once for a brief on the differences between Oxfordian Latin and Classical Latin. The gleaming white marble pillars made everything around them seem grander. The velvet seats placed at the gold laminated boxes above the auditorium elevating those who lay on such fabric into godly status. Rey thought the wizened old man standing below the pompous lords in their self-appointed thrones was one of the bravest souls in England. He gave no heed to the sneers directed at his worn down traveling coat by the elitist heads of research. He just focused on his presentation so acutely none of them found any flaw requiring audible complaint.

Rey begs Providence to grant her the same eloquent stoicism now as she stands before the crowd gathered to hear her, feeling more and less nervous than when she had preparing for the British Museum. The young woman clears her throat and refrains from mentally playing piano with her fingers as she's prone to do when stressed. Hazel eyes examine the perimeters. From the corner of her irises, Rey watches Commander Snoke descend the stairs. She can't help comparing him to a snake as he moves. If Snoke is a slithering reptile then Kylo Ren or is it Ben? Is a panther, dark and poised for battle.

The librarian recognizes some faces among the crowd: dynamite enthusiast Poe Dameron; the cook who'd turned out to be Ren's father; her roommate whom she has to ask for directions because she has no idea how he beat her here? Others such as the older woman affectionately holding the cook's hand and the Asiatic looking woman are strangers to her.  
Snoke greets her, more formal than friendly. "Welcome to the bridge, Miss Kenobi. Everyone I instruct you all to give our Atlantean expert undivided attention." 'Expert, that's me. I'm the expert and they'll hear what I have to say.'

Rey tries to go with something in-between. "Good afternoon, can you all hear me?" Nobody answers, Rey pushes down the panicked voice yelling how similar this looks to the first time she spoke about Atlantis on an academic level. 'Stop it; I'm not going to be called a loony girl who wants to eat seaweed. These people are probably just not entertained by my sort of research.'

Rey forces herself not to dig her nails into her palms, or swallow too loudly. "Righto, would you chaps be amenable to slides? The...first slide is the depiction of a creature. A creature so frightening, sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it."

The sight of her and Beebee at the beach, complete with that gawky swimsuit Maz gave Rey for Easter instead of her prepared images convinces the young scholar somebody up there has it in for her. Perhaps Hux's mother? No, that poor woman’s probably too concerned with ensuring her son doesn’t land in Tartarus. That entire village he flattened to expand his manor won’t do him any favors with the Almighty. 'Please God, don't let me stutter.' "I'm sorry, that's...wrong."

The Asiatic youth dressed like a Mechanic assumes Rey can't speak Cantonese and remarks she used to snatch rice pudding from girls like her. Goddamn all those bloody soldiers who taught half the world to think of Englishmen and women are proud to speak only one language! When she's done with the archaeological investigation Rey will petition to start a school where they start French, Latin and a couple of other languages right from the get go. 'Ah, there you are, you pesky little thing.'

Rey tries to convince her body to relax once the correct projection is on display. "This is an illustration of the Leviathan, the legendary creature guarding the creature to Atlantis."

Han responds confidently. "That's it? Thought we'd be dealing with a monster, not a side dish. What do you think of it, Dameron?"

Poe response is twin to Han's. "Well Han: with a lobster that size, I would have white wine and melted cheese, I think."

Just when Rey is pondering whether to groan or yell at both men's antics, the older lady smacks them in the head. The fact they're prominently taller than her is forgotten as Poe and Han stare at the petite grey haired dame as if she could topple armies to the ground.

She turns her attention to Rey and smiles. "Go on, dear. The boys are going to behave. Isn't that right, my darlings?"  
The 'Yes Leia' and 'Yes Ma'am' which come out of their mouths at exactly the same time almost has Rey bursting in laughter. Fortunately she remembers all those tedious manners Father spent days teaching her when they first 'met' in time. Giving a curt nod to Leia as she leaves to resume her post, Rey resumes her presentation. "As I was saying, the Leviathan is a mythological sea beast described in the book of Job. The bible says 'Out of its mouth go burning lights...Sparks of fire shoot out.' But most likely it's a carving or a sculpture meant to frighten the superstitious."

With Snoke's reply, the confidence seems to be infectious. "So we find this masterpiece and add it to the cargo, then what?"  
Artoo raises a hand in the air, giddy with anticipation. {When do we start digging?}

Rey's gaze to him is apologetic but hopefully not sending pity. After all, he'll still contribute by carbon tracing all they find. "Actually we won't have to dig." She brings the board and chalk closer with one hand, grabbing the Whills's Journal with another. "You see, according to the Journal." Her free hand now starts tracing. "The path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, and we'll come up a curve into an air pocket right here." A few waves are added to the rudimentary visual guide she's presented. Nobody seems bored with her; she can't help but smile a little. "There we'll find the remnants of an ancient gateway that will lead us to Atlantis. One might compare it to the grease trap in your sink."

She sees Kylo grant her a smirk that means he's impressed. "Cartographer, linguist, plumber. Hux really lost the golden egg goose with you, huh?"

The smirk disappears when Artoo tugs at his long black robes {Benny, you said there'd be digging!!}

Ren stiffens and whispers to the other harshly, "It's Kylo now, Artoo. Go away."

A creaking which sounds metallic yet not metallic is pouring through the radio waves, trying to put an end to the mystery. Commander Snoke walks to the bridge and orders for the long range exterior lights to be put in use. What greets them is a sight Rey had only ever imagined when hearing tales about the wickedly beautiful sirens who dragged men to their deaths throughout the ages. She recognizes Micynnic traveling boats barely tethering to their ancestral wood; Roman war vessels with skeletal centurions still clutching their spears in death; trade ships from both the Ptolemaic and Ancient Empires of Egypt with garnet, gold and onyx bearing the pharaoh's seal. And that's just the beginning, there's also Israelite, Macedonian, Byzantine, Ottoman, Persian, even Victorian pleasure cruisers!!

Ren turns to her. "Miss Kenobi, how bad is it?"

"There are ships here from every era."  
Leia's voice is a welcome distraction from the multi-centennial slaughter laid out beneath them. "Commander, it's changed. I think our ship linguist should hear this."

The radio keeps delivering a dark voice, not even the fact she's hearing the Atlantean idiom spoken out loud for the first time excites Rey enough to stop her from feeling increasingly worried.

"Predeshtem logtu nug.....nah geb."

Her voice is a breath away from shaking. "It means us we trespass, and so must die."

Apprehension has taken hold of Leia's face when she summons them to the hydrophone, exclaiming the noise is unlike any she's ever heard. Following orders from Snoke, she puts it on speakers. Then screeching, groaning and whooshing sounds echo all through the room. A bat would be flying blind with all the distorted sonar, Rey thinks briefly. Mister Han starts tinkering with the controls, seeing if he can target the frequency.

Han checks the data thrice. "It’s transmitting a wave pattern similar to whale songs, think we've stumbled onto a pod of whales?” 'Cooks learn sonar in America? No wonder everyone says it's the land of opportunity.'

Leia disagrees. “No, bigger."  
Han takes Leia's hand in a comforting manner, his gaze adoring in spite of the possible crisis. "Keep happy thoughts your Highness, monsters in the head can leak out much easier than most believe."

In contrast, Ren spares no time for sentimentality and puts a spare set of micro phones? Was that they called it? And tunes in. "Sounds metallic, could be an echo off one of the rocks."

Leia looks at him, surprised. "And here I thought you didn't want to learn anything we taught you."

As the family banters Rey hears the screeching grow louder, every note a pain to her ears. Thankfully the strange sounds cease their cry shortly after. Yet Miss Kenobi can't shake off the tension in her bones. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Snoke doesn't seem to have the same ill-sensation currently plaguing her. Kylo just loosens his shoulders in relief. "Whatever that thing was, it's gone now."

Snoke nods, scars on his face gleaming sickly pale under the blue light of the room. "Helmsman! Bring us about. Tighten our search pattern and slow us down to-"

With no warning the submarine jerks violently to the side. Rey thinks of the old image recovered from a medieval scroll. 'Could the Leviathan really be attacking us? And if so, why would be a dead civilization still be under its protection?'

Alarm bells have barely started ringing when the sub jerks again, swaying to and forth like a leaf swatted by a fish's tail. The crew shouts instructions, frantically trying to save their own lives. Pieces of the sub start leaking as Han leads her and Leia out with one on the woman under each arm. His eyes dart to Kylo but the boy stubbornly says he'll be fine. 'If you die, I'm sweeping the bottom of the ocean to slap the life back into you and then let your parents kill you again.'

Rey hears Ren call out with bravado, "Blast that overgrown guppy out of the ocean, boys. We'll have him for dinner."

And Snoke follows up with, "Load the torpedo bays! Sub pod crews, battle stations! "

Men around her start taking boxes. She notices Finn taking his medical kit and a small satchel but nothing else. Leia is leading her into one of the larger pods, telling her they've taken all the books and navigation kit from her room already, so not need to worry. It calms her down until she realizes there's no mention of Beebee in that statement.

All color rushes out of Rey's face. "Leia, where's my cat?"

Mrs Solo's eyebrows turn in confusion. "Darling, what cat?"

It's at that moment Finn decides to speak up. "I saw him take the knob out of his cage and go under your bed but they didn't believe me when I said that."

The news are just landed when Rey runs out of the platform, the young scholar vaguely notices people calling out her name, the Asiatic woman from earlier also boards the sub and yells she's going the wrong way. 'Don't die on me Beebee, don't die on me.' Her skirt grows heavier as the water levels rise, weighing her down with the accumulated water. Seeing she won't be able to run soon, the youth crosses herself for good measure and takes off her skirt, leaving only her slip for modesty around the legs.

Her decisions proves to be a wise one since the water level of what should have been her and Artoo's dormitories for a few weeks is knee high. She takes in a deep breath just in case it's needed and pushes to open the door, fighting the current that wants it to stay closed. The effort has her slightly panting but it's all worth it when Beebee immediately jumps into his master's arms, drying off his wet coat in her still dry top.

"Good boy Beebee, now let's get out of here."

Rey's grip on her cat is ironclad but the small feline doesn't seem to mind, instinct most likely telling him it's for his own good. The rising water increments running capacity and she can't swim without letting go of Beebee so Miss Kenobi just keeps slushing against the tide. Other crew members find themselves in the same predicament but under different circumstances. Poor, desperate laborers who try to pry open the metal doors closed on them. All of these men get swept under the latest wave, Rey takes hold of the nearest pipe and pushes Beebee under her shirt.

Once that's done Rey slowly puts one hand over another to go up the pipe, suppressing the ache her cat leaves at her chest which he scratches in fear. After repeating the process a few times she makes it to air, hopes sinking as she realizes the water is almost to the roof. Beebee mewls in misery and pokes his soaked head out of her shirt to breathe, not as unaware of their upcoming death as she'd like. 'I'm sorry Beebee. I failed you, failed Mister San Tekka, I failed father. We're going to die without anybody to do right by us because I couldn't do what was needed of me.'  
  
She's about to cry when a peculiar noise buzzes in her ear, her mind likens it to a crystal's chime. Is that how mortals perceive heaven's chorus of angels? Is it her dearly departed father come to fetch her? The crystal chimes louder, Rey thinks she can hear someone humming. Please be father, please be father. I've been so lonely since he died, it'd be so nice to have him be the last thing I see in life. 

 

'παρθένιος ὄναρ?*'

 

'That's it, I've cracked. I'm drowning to death and hearing things in ancient Greek before my watery demise. Might as well answer the hallucination, it's less pathetic to have a human mirage be your last confidant than a cat.'  At least the voice in question is smooth, honey sifting through the bitter salt of the merciless sea. She can tell it's male but nothing else, is this her subconscious jabbing at how she's essentially to die a spinster? 

 

"Yes, that's me. I'm sure you're a wonderful conversationalist but I'm too busy trying not to drown for us to share a proper chat so if you could just give me some advice on how to survive it'd be quite appreciated!"

  
  
The voice goes quiet, Rey is too focused on spitting out sea water and holding Beebee's head to miss her delusional company. Her feet are so tired they want to stop kicking-

 

'ἐνδέξιος, παρθένιος ὄναρ'.

 

'Towards the right? Should I really be taking directions from an oxygen deprived hallucination?' In the end, Rey figures it won't matter much, she's going to die anyway and this version makes a better story to tell in the afterlife. Using what's left of her strength Rey swims over to the right platform and finds not the door or window she'd hoped for but a crack in the hull large enough for a grown man to fit. 

 

"All right, one last breath Beebee. We can do this."

 

Predictably, the cat whines in despair at the idea and Rey can't say she's inclined to disagree. (Though she's definitely clipping his nails first chance available if they survive). For all they know the crack might lead to the subs or it could lead to the Leviathan. There's been too many leaps of faith this week, Rey prays this is the last time somebody places me in this sort of scenario. For once, the current works in their favor. She and Beebee flow seamlessly through the crack. The tired youth believes her long awaited stroke of good fortune has arrived till the calm flow is disrupted by something grabbing her- Miss kenobi's lungs almost go from the ecstasy of feeling air, Beebee stays by Rey's side as she slowly breathes in and out. This doesn't last long since the rough hands which pulled her out now hoist Reyne up. The cold seeps in her bones, adrenaline no longer taking hold of her senses as she looks to the person who snatched them both from the sea's entrails. Han Solo's eyes glimmer with a relief that Rey wouldn't thought he'd feel for someone met hours ago, almost fatherly. This is further emphasized by how he carries her bridal style, Beebee at his heels till she's seated and placed her protective belt on. 'The sub stayed for me, it's nice to know they care but I'm scared this has doomed them all.'  
  
  
"Kid: you are not allowed to do something that reckless ever again. Got it?"  
  
  
She blames the warmth gifted by the blanket Finn gets her for the confidence, though her lips shake from the cold. "Oh come now Sir, it's only a little wetness. Not like facing the lobster will be a challenge."  
  
  
Mister Solo doesn't laugh, just stares ruefully at her for a moment till he goes to make sure nobody else decided to abandon logic and then start the submarine. It appears she's the only one brave or stupid to hurl into danger (for this situation anyway, the Leviathan's proof we have no real grasp of what we'll encounter should fate spare us). Rey counts twenty people in the smaller submarine with her added presence. Shaking, the linguist/cartographer walks to the helm where she sees Han and Kylo trying to start the engine though it seems the brakes aren't cooperating on Han Solo's side. They do just after the older man's yelled he's working on it but the dread is too high for any congratulations. Snoke takes in Rey's entry, asking 'where to' as if all their lives weren't at stake. Gosh that fellow is arctic.

 

Her voice is undecided if it should be a prayer or a whisper. "We're looking for a big crevice of some kind."

 

The explanation seems to conjure up their needed entrance. Commands are given lock down, twenty degrees down angle from current position. Few of the sub pods answer back, highlighting just how much damage the mythological beast has caused. Rey wonders now if staying behind accidentally saved this pod from being decimated since all the others went out simultaneously. Was the Leviathan toying with their fellow crew members as they waited? Finn has a funny object whose origin she can't place on his hand, making a topic to be discussed later should they live. Rosaries, Saint Medallions, Crucifixes and even a Muslim prayer bead necklace are openly displayed as the crew's prayer mingle with the screams of the dying while they all attempt to reach the tunnel. Job's anecdote turns real as blue lightning!! charges at them all from the Leviathan's tail. The only person besides her who's not requesting any sort of divine intervention is Leia, who keeps staring at her husband and their son, mentally forbidding they die. After an eternity their vessel and a sub pod enter the crevice, leaving the screams behind. Electric blue lethal light still passes through a couple of times, forcing the trip into bumpier circumstances as they fumble to beat the odds. 'It's only a grease trap, it's just like a sink. It's only a grease trap, it's just like a sink'.

   
When the sub finally ascends into the promised air pocket a collective breath is exhaled from all those within. A crew member lights a candle and outstretches his arm with it to see if masks are needed. The candle comes back still aflame, wax slowly melting forty five seconds later. Test done, Snoke nods to have the sub open. Immediately, those who go outside are forced to confront the fact apart from one smaller sub-pod in which Rey sees Poe and Artoo, no other vessel made it. And if the cracked window is anything to go by, those two made it through the skin of their teeth. Homer comes to thought as she treads the ground no modern citizen has ever glimpsed, the familiar Greek alphabet Rey's mind conjured up emerging yet again in a more organized fashion. Of course, when said out loud they are uttered in English, Achilles's phrase to the deceased Amazon Queen would sound pompous should they be said in their original idiom.   
  
"The price of glory be high indeed, for it is always marked with death."  
  
  
Every head turns to face her at that moment, half bewildered and half frozen in fear as they all stare at the monument behind Rey Kenobi: the crumbling remains of Atlantis's gateway.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> παρθένιος ὄναρ: maidenly dream in Ancient Greek.  
> Hands out tin cup: Comments please???

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some other ideas for Luke/Rey Aus, let me know what sounds good in the comments below and please feel free to use them if I don't post anything with them in a week or so. We ReyWalker fans need all the writers we can get:  
> a) Soulmate premise because how the hell does this ship not have a soulmate fic yet?  
> b) 'The Luck of The Irish' AU (Old Tyrone Power comedy that's good to brighten any bad day.)  
> c) 1962 Phantom of The Opera version (EXTREMELY different version from the 2004 movie, Herbert Lom's 1962 Phantom is just a composer/music teacher fondly called 'Professor Erik Petrie' by those who knew him. His work was stolen by evil Lord Ambrose in Victorian Times and Erik was disfigured in the Lord's murder attempt to stop him from filing a case against him so now he's trying to stop Lord Ambrose from presenting Erik's Opera as his own, hence his constant attempts to prevent its premiere. It should be noted that this Phantom never harms the divas in any way, he only scares them and the stage man he hangs is actually the same man who Lord Ambrose payed to dump his (presumed) dead body in the river. Miss Christine and Harry (this version's Raoul) actually end up helping the phantom reveal the truth.)  
> d) Paulie AU with R2-D2 as Paulie, Luke as Marie who in this case would be a veteran in 1987 stuttering due to post traumatic stress disorder, Leia as Ivy, Kylo as Benny and Rey as Misha.  
> If you guys have any movies you'd like to be adapted then please feel free to say what you want to see written. Don't be afraid to suggest how to adapt these storylines to the beautiful characters of Star Wars.


End file.
